


Lapidot Drabbles (for Lapidot Week)

by Cerulean_Frost



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Freeform, enjoy! :3, i editted the tags!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerulean_Frost/pseuds/Cerulean_Frost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories inspired by Lapidot Week Prompts from tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grease/High School

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA, I'm literally burning in Lapidot hell and in college. Sorry if this is sloppy because I'm a little dazed while writing this xD HAPPY LAPIDOT WEEK EVERYONE!!!

Her green eyes glances around the classroom and taps her fingers impatiently on her desk. She slid up her sleeve and merely look at her wristwatch. Peridot groaned inwardly and lean back on her chair. She is barely listening to the teacher who kept on talking about something important. How could time is so slow?

After a few minutes, the bell  _finally_ rang. Everyone in the classroom chatters after the teacher left while packing their things up. The blonde shoved her notebook to her green backpack and quickly left the room. A while ago while on their break time, Lapis Lazuli told her to meet her on the school ground because of something "important". She pulled up her hoodie and pushed her glasses on her bridge of her as she dashed through the hallway, dodging a few students along the way.

On the school ground, there is no one else around except for the blue haired girl who is sitting on a seemingly empty bench, fiddling on her phone. 

"Lapis" she said as she approaches her. Lapis glanced over her shoulder and stood up, dusting her skirt, avoiding Peridot's stare. "What is this 'important' matter are you trying to tell me?"

Lapis' eyes shyly glances at her and is blushing. Wait.  _Blushing?_

"D-do y-you remember the letter you found in your locker a week ago?" she stuttered, and their eyes finally met.

Peridot froze on where she is and stared at the other with wide eyes. Heat rushes to her ears and her heart hammered on her chest as she remembered  _every single word_ of the mentioned letter. She even recalled that it was written in cursive beautifully:

_"Dear Peridot,_

_I don't know why I write this at the first place but I can't stop writing this crappy letter. I can't stop thinking about your weird and messy triangular hair or your signature green hoodie you practically wear everyday. The others say that you are a nobody like I do. My half-sister keeps telling me that. I saw you being teased by the other students on our physical education class because you can't even catch up to them and I want to defend you so badly but I wasn't able to do it. Nobody seems to like us but I like you, Peri. I meant it. I just can't tell you right away because I'm a such a coward. But here I am, pouring every ounce of my courage on this letter and telling you that I have the biggest crush on you._

_Hope you have a good day._

_\- from your secret admirer"_

Peridot bit her lower lip as she remembered that she crumples the letter and throws it somewhere on her room. Now, she regrets it. 

"You wrote it?" her words slowly came out from her mouth. 

Without a word, the blue haired girl turned around and about to walk away but Peridot is quick enough to grab her wrist. "You didn't lik-"

"No," the blonde shook her head and blushed as she said her next words, "I like you too, Lazuli"

"You mean 'I love you too'" Lapis laughed as she wiped of the tears formed in the corner of her eyes with her other wrist, still hiding her face from the blonde. The statement made Peridot released Lapis' wrist and her face turned beet red.  

"Wait. wha-?!" the flustered blonde was cut off by a quick peck on her lips. She looked at Lapis' mischievous smirk and she can't help it but smirk back. She cupped the other's face and leaned in slowly. Lapis closed the gap between them and their lips met, both of them closing their eyes.


	2. Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is a continuation of the previous chapter.

"I can't believe I'm losing to you" Peridot complained while angrily tapping her gloved hands (or should I say fingers?) on the video game controller. Since the two became together three years ago, they've been spending time with each other by playing video games in Peri's house or going out for dates whenever they are free from school stuff.

They planned a sleepover and Lapis decided to spend a night in the blonde's house. And this happen occasionally everytime they play vide-

"DAMMIT LAPIS WHY?" Peridot let go of her controller angrily and it landed on the soft mattress below them. She turned her head away from Lapis and crossed her arms. Lapis has her signature triumphant smile on her face and Peridot  _hates_ it. But she _secretly_ loves it anyway, though she can't admit it on her girlfriend's face.

"Wanna try again?" the blue haired girl taunts as she stretches her arms upwards, and her dark blue eyes gleaming playfully. The computer nerd turned to her with a frown.

"We've been doing this for an hour and I can't even get a single win!" she said, glancing at the TV screen then to Lapis. The other drops her hands from the air and crosses her arms too.

"How ironic that a nerd like you can't beat me" she said with her tongue stuck out. Peridot rolls her eyes and suddenly froze when an idea flashed through her mind. She smirked and finally turned to Lazuli. The other stared at her with a mix of confusion and impatience.

She lunges to Lapis anyway and quickly wrapped her arms around her waist and started to tickle the other's sides. While the latter is laughing so hard, Peridot said through her giggles, "You forgot that I always win in our tickle fights!"

"O-ok! Ha-ha!" Lapis said between her laughs, "Y-you w-win, Peri!"

"That's more like it" the blonde said, releasing her victim from her clutches and pulled down her rolled up sleeves. She stood up with the controllers on her hands, put it on the top of the game console and turned off the TV.

"I think we should go to sleep" Lapis yawns as she rolls to her side. "What time is it anyway?"

"It's already midnight" Peridot replied, putting down her glasses on her desk and plopping down on the bed. "May I ask you a question?"

"Hmmm" the other hummed as she faces her lover, her hand running through Peridot's messy locks. "What is it, Peri?"

"Did Jasper punched you again?"

"No, she's been with my aunt far away from here" 

"Oh"

"So what are you gonna do if she does punched me again?"

"This time," Peridot said as she slams her fist into her palm, "I'm gonna kick her 'a' and I don't care if I get broken bones and a bloody nose"

"Why would you do that?" she asks even though she already knew the reason behind that.

"Because I love you" the taller girl simply said as she rested an arm on her forehead. "You know the reason, aren't ya?"

The statement made Lapis flustered and stuttered out, "I-I-I d-didn't mean-"

She is interrupted by a loud sigh, more likely a yawn from Peri. "Let's just get some sleep"

Peridot wrapped her arms around Lapis' thin frame and pulled her closer until they feel each other's warmth. The blonde brushed off Lapis' blue locks from her forehead and give it a quick kiss.

"Good night, nerd" the shorter of the two giggled weakly as she drifted off to sleep.

"Good night, Lapis"


	3. Refugee AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: More info about this AU (in tumblr) will be posted on a few days. This is also a part of the said post, but, the only difference is, this have a dialogue on it…  
> Additional Note: this is shorter than I thought but anyways, enjoy

“Maybe being stuck here in the past is not bad at all” Peridot blurts out as Lapis entered the living room. The ‘futuristic nerd’ (Lapis calls her that) is sitting on the sofa and stares at the TV while flipping through the channels with the remote.

“Really?” Lapis turned to the blonde, it’s been only a few months since the refugee is stuck in the past because she committed a crime. And yet, she is amazed how Peridot adjusted quickly eventhough she complains a lot how “outdated” whenever she sees new things (Ironically, it’s old stuff but she never see some old techs before). “Why so, nerd?”

Peridot glances at her and back to the TV. This is the first time that she didn’t give any sarcastic remarks or a ‘whatever’. Lapis’ small smile turned into a frown as she sat on the sofa, not taking off her eyes from the blonde who is clearly uneasy with her stare.

“Why?” this time, the question came out from her mouth calmly and the TV finally shuts off (via the remote). Peridot tensed nervously before turning to her.

“I…” she looked down at her metallic arms, “Maybe I don’t belong here on the past but…”

Peridot trailed off and flexes her detached fingers and sighs through her nose. “If I didn’t get thrown off that time machine I shouldn’t able to know you”

“Stop beating around the bush, Peri” Lapis said impatiently, crossing her arms.

“Ok, fine” Peridot sighed once again and looked up, their eyes meet, “This sounds crazy but I think I’ve fallen for you.”

With that, Peridot blushed and tried to hide it from Lapis but failed as the other burst into a fit of giggles.

“Lapis, past and future doesn’t go toget-”

“But you are here” Lapis said, still giggling, “Here with me”

The blonde blushes harder and turned away from Lapis. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and her body went stiff. 

“I promise I will help you get through this, nerd” she said, intertwining her warm hand with Peridot’s cold ones. Peridot relaxed and leaned against her, nuzzling her nose against Lapis’ dyed hair.

“Thank you”


	4. Ocean and Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I combined the two prompts. Happy now? Probably not because this is angst. Lots of angsty stuff..
> 
> This is also part of my massive crossover series. Go check it out: http://dimitris-random.wikia.com/wiki/ToIBW%3A_Steven_Universe

A torrential wave smacked down on an island as Malachite tried to escape from Lapis' chains. It broke and the two unfused. Then the two fought hand in hand and smaller of the two stumble backwards many times but gains the upper hand when she summons a hand made of water and punched directly on the bigger one's face, resulting a small crack on her gem. Furious, Jasper summons her helmet as she smashes through the elemental gem's water barriers and successfully punched her lights out. The brute escaped as soon as she knocks out the water gem.

"Lapis!" a familiar voice echoed through her head, it was so near yet so far. Pain is all over her thin frame and didn't know where the screams are coming from. She realized that she is the one who is doing that. Lapis doesn't know what she is screaming, her mind's too fuzzy to process anything around her.

A few seconds later, she felt that she is lying someone's arms... it was cold as metal but, strangely enough, she finds it comfortable. She barely lifts her head up and forcibly opens her eyes halfway. Her vision is blurry but a small smile crept on her lips as she saw a vague triangular shape in front of her. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. 

With that, everything went black as she loses her consciousness.

* * *

 I jolted up from where I lie, breathing heavily. What did happened? Did I...?

No, none of that matters. I need to find Jasper. 

Suddenly, my body felt very heavy and found out Peridot is holding me close, her arms wrapped around me protectively. I'm slightly relieved to find her and didn't shook her off, my body leaned against her.

"You're going to find Jasper, aren't you?" she said as if she read my mind and her embrace became tighter around me. 

"I need t-!"

"Lapis, you cracked her gem and she escaped" she cut me off, there's a slight bitterness on her tone, "When you two unfused, you engaged in a brutal fight"

I can't remember what happened clearly. Darkness. Waves. Everything's fuzzy.

"I'm not Lapis anymore..." I subconsciously said while curling up

"Don't you dare say that again, you water clod" Peridot hissed, I am taken aback by her angry tone "I've been trying to snap you out from your dazed state while you are screaming that stupid mantra out loud"

Then the next thing happened is she cupped my face with her fingers and choked back her tears. "You are not Malachite," she gently presses her forehead against mine, her forest green eyes behind her cracked visor staring at my eyes intently "You ARE Lapis Lazuli! Hear me?"

I let out a sob and I flail my arms around her, burying my face upon her shoulder. I've been fused for months for the sake of Steven. Imprisoned in anguish fusion that it didn't made anything better, especially to me. I broke into terrible sobs while Peridot holds me close as she sniffs a couple of times. We didn't say a word for a couple of minutes after my sobs died down.

"Let's go find the Crystal Gems" I said, gritting my teeth as I regretted immediately

"Those clods and the Steven?" she spat and pulled away from the embrace that it seemed to last forever, "Nuh-uh. I would like to be poofed rather than facing those Crystal Clods"

"Do you think we have a choice?" I ask calmly and she felt silent. She looked away and stared at the dark horizon and I just noticed that her gem faintly glows in the dark.

Finally, she sighs in defeat and turned to look at me

"Fine"

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted in tumblr btw. :3


End file.
